


Goggle Boy

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [36]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cunnilingus, Estrogen Brigade, F/M, Furry, Goggles - Freeform, Hotel Sex, Mixed Fandoms, Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "That's it!" Elly snapped, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "No more making fun of him... you're marching right up there and putting that Skypiea outfit on." She paused for effect. "The whole thing."...





	Goggle Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **A long ago request for someone from an old forum back in '07**.

"Hey, goggle boy," Zoro tossed off causally, calling out to the man beside him.

"That's it!" Elly snapped, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "No more making fun of him... you're marching right up there and putting that Skypiea outfit on." She paused for effect. "The whole thing."

"Not the goggles." He tried to look properly chastised but a faint smile marred the result.

"Yes, those too." She held out her arms to him.

"Did they have many rooms for rent up there?" The swordsman turned to the fighter, who was now resting back against Bulma and smoking. Zoro's brow wrinkled. _Just like that damned cook_ , he thought. At least he was used to the smell now - a good thing because it took a long time to get the scent out of a full body's length of fur.

"They're a little small, but they're cozy," the blue-haired woman replied. Then she bit her lip and blushed a little. "Um."

"Perfect for..." Hwoarang began, but was cut off as Bulma punched him lightly in the side.

"Oof."

"Shut up," she hissed, turning a darker shade of red. Then she smiled at her friend. "The one in the far right corner is ours though."

"Hnnnf," Zoro grunted as he lifted the furry demon cat in his arms. He appeared to be thinking this over. Elly snuggled happily against his warm chest and grinned toothily back at Bulma. One of her eyes closed in a slow wink. Finally Zoro turned and started up the stairs.

"Neighbors," he waved jokingly to the couple they were leaving behind.

"Their loss, actually," she murmured as he carried her up the dark wooden steps. "You're loud sometimes."

"And you're not? Stupid cat." He walked down the rows of doors to the second to last one and stopped, fumbling for the key he'd had all along.

"Idiot swordsman." She nipped his neck lightly. Zoro shuddered - not noticeably, of course, but she could feel his tense muscles jerk at the touch. He set her down on the cozy little bed and walked into the bathroom where their clothes trunk was.

"You want to bother with this?" His rumbling voice sounded amused when he strolled out a moment or so later. He was holding the sleeveless blue shirt in one hand, goggles in another. He was bare-chested and the green haramaki he always wore was pushed down a ways as if he'd rushed things. Now he raised an eyebrow at the woman pondering him on the bed. Elly stretched languidly, curling her tail around her. Zoro's eyes narrowed speculatively.

"What?"

"Lose the cat form." He walked over and stroked her back once, his gentle touch belying the bland expression on his face. He did manage a grin when she shook herself and changed to cat woman, however. She retained the tail, ears and fangs but lost a great deal of fur.

"Better?" she asked archly.

"Yeah," he grunted and slipped the shirt on. He then chuckled and slung the goggles around his neck to rest on his upper chest. She sat up and hugged him tight, laughing happily. The big man blushed at this sudden display and sat down on the bed next to her, curling an arm around her shoulders. Elly sighed and nuzzled her head against his arm, burrowing even more tightly under it.

"You smell like smoke," she whispered.

"Always smell like that," Zoro supplied helpfully. "Asshole cook smokes."

"Not the same, really." She sat up and crawled in his lap, toying with the protective eyewear. "I think Hwoarang's cigarettes are a different brand." He blinked lazily, watching her play with the goggles for a short while.

"Really like them that much?" He asked finally. She ducked her head shyly.

"They're different," she said as if that explained everything. "You look very sexy in that outfit." Zoro choked on that and she whispered under her breath.

"What was that, cat?" A finger rubbed under her chin and then forced it up so he could stare into her eyes.

"I said," she coughed lightly, "besides everything else." She had the pleasure of seeing his confusion double at that, his blush darkening as his eyes widened. Elly loved startling her beloved. His face always got so shocked at what seemed to her the simplest of things.

"Um..."

"Why so surprised?" she leaned forward and purred into his ear - the one with the earrings. That one was sensitive and she knew it. They jingled musically and she flicked her tongue out to toy with them playfully. Zoro's breath caught and he shrugged.

"Not," he said shortly. Then his hand slipped under her rear and he caressed delicately. "You wouldn't be here if you thought I was ugly, would you?" Elly laughed out loud, throwing her head back. It was a warm, rich laugh that caused Zoro to join in after a moment. There was so much fun and wonder in these first few days after he had openly admitted his love. She laughed, but in a moment her breath caught as his hand started to slide her shorts and underwear off.

"What about some foreplay, love?" A small chuckle escaped her at his innocent face. He then did something that forced her to revise his lovemaking skills. They'd both been virgins when they had started experimenting and at first it seemed the big man was too embarrassed to cope with the finer, subtle aspects of romancing. She'd misjudged him. He had studied her in even more ways than he studied his opponent before a fight. Zoro grinned at her, throwing the jeans and panties aside with no apparent interest. He reached over and untied the bandanna from his left arm.

"All right." He quickly flipped it up and over his head, tying it in place over his hair. This left the glint of his eyes visible under the improvised snood and had always excited her. Zoro's eyes always snapped with energy when he fought, not with bloodlust but for the chance to prove himself again and again. The dark brown eyes were smoldering now - and directed at her with all the force of a blow. She blinked and her arms tightened around his neck.

"What are you going to..."

"Do?" he husked, settling her more comfortably in his lap and taking the goggles off. "You'll see. Don't think I need these now." Elly silently agreed, a finger or two gently tracing the cords in his neck. He nodded and threw them in the same corner with the lower half of her clothing.

"Hmm," she purred when his hands slowly caressed her back, "That feels good." Zoro grinned ferally and gently bit her neck.

"I know, cat." He paused. "I need something." He picked her up, carefully bundling her in his strong arms and placing her on the little bed. Then he hunted around in the little bag he'd brought.

"What're you looking for?"

"Ha." He drew out a small bottle of caramel-colored oil. Elly blinked.

"Sanji'll kill you if you took his cooking..."

"Not that kind," Zoro rolled his eyes dramatically. He rolled a little from the bottle onto his palms and briskly rubbed them together. "Comfortable on your front?"

"Want me to roll over, huh?" She raised an eyebrow and complied when he nodded. Zoro sighed gustily and crept above her on the bed. He straddled her as easily as he could to avoid the bed rocking too much and gently pressed down on his partner's shoulders, on either side of the spine. Elly purred faintly when she felt his slick, warm hands on her skin. With a flat hand, fingers together, he moved his hands in parallel lines up either side of her spine, then out and across her shoulders, slowly caressing. He swiped his hands across her upper body until he felt her muscles all relax and then pulled away to consider his options.

Zoro had been taught how to massage. Sometimes muscles cramped up and you had to work the spasms out; sometimes you wanted to inflict pain in an opponent. It had all been part of his training and he had been a very diligent student.

"Breathe in deep." He repressed a wild thrill when he saw how quickly she complied. His hands gently massaged her neck, making small circles as he went, trailing up to her ears. When he reached her earlobes her gently rubbed the lower halves, smiling when he heard her murmur softly into the pillows. It had been a good choice; her neck was wonderfully sensitive. Since she was part beast she always had a high erogenous zone in that spot. He'd first been amazed but as he grew accustomed to it he found it was marvelously helpful. Now he bent forward and lightly kissed the hollow just below her ear, trailing his tongue along the strip of skin he'd chosen to tease. Elly dug her hands into the sheets and he growled softly, vibrating his lips against her sensitive skin.

"Mmm..." He bared his teeth and rubbed them against the skin as his hands gently kneaded her upper back. Now he could not only hear her desire but feel it: her body rose and fell as he teased, then massaged. Never too much teasing, he didn't want her to tense too much and get hurt. Just enough for her to pant and moan, to sigh his name into the soft pillows. He kissed her throat softly and muttered in her ear.

"Keep breathing deeply." Zoro couldn't resist an ear-nibble to go along with the command and she shivered appreciation. "Gonna strip." He heard her giggle faintly as he backed off the bed and had an idea. Untying the bandanna from his head he reached over and grasped one of her wrists lightly. "Can you sit up a little?"

"Of course I can." She did and he found all the blood he had in his body rushing into his cheeks and groin. His face burned and his lower half felt just as much on fire. He swallowed and touched her cheek as she watched him, still laying on her belly but propped up on her elbows. He couldn't speak, he simply held out the bandanna and stroked her forehead with a finger. She immediately knew what he wanted to do and her heart began to race. "B -blindfold?"

Oh, how he blushed! But those dark eyes smoldered hotter still. Zoro stuck his lip out in that pout she found too adorable for words. He slowly nodded and wrapped the cloth around her forehead, tugging down on it to cover her eyes.

"That okay?" He leaned forward again. "Not uncomfortable?"

"It's fine," she smiled. Then she gasped as her next sentence was cut off before she even had a chance. Zoro moved swiftly, his hands holding the sides of her face and his mouth greedily covering hers. She hadn't realized how much this might excite him as it did her. The prospect of making love without knowing what the big man was planning to do half-stifled her with sudden lust. He was so quiet! He could sneak up on her without even really trying. If she was paying attention she could smell and hear where he was, but when she was more human she always felt a little blind anyways. And with that strip of cloth covering her vision she now felt completely helpless. He withdrew after a few wild moments and Elly heard faint thumps and grunting as he shed the rest of his clothing. Two loud bangs proclaimed he had, as usual, thrown his heavy boots aside - probably into a wall or piece of furniture. The muttered curse she heard afterwards made her think it had been the latter. She laid back down and rested her head sideways on the pillows, so as not to disturb the blindfold. It smelled like him. She sighed.

The bed creaked as he climbed back on.

"Hey," he called softly. "Kitten..."

Her breath caught in her throat. He called her that name but rarely; and only when he was really in the mood for an extremely prolonged bout of loving. She felt fingers graze her back and then warm skin rested against her body. A hard length of manhood rubbed hotly between her thighs but it didn't feel like it was on purpose. His body was simply excited.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm." Zoro's hands brushed the base of her neck and she shivered. "What?" Warm breath on her ear. He licked lingeringly along the lobe and she couldn't remember what she was going to say. His low chuckle brought her back to her senses.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Where?" She could hardly believe the subtle lilt of his voice. Had he just asked her that?

"Zoro!" The chuckle grew into a full laugh. Calloused, strong hands slipped along her back to her rear, and then lower as he stroked her thighs. Fingertips grazed gently along, almost where she wanted them to be but not close enough. Her moans were orchestrated by his touch and he played with her body for some time, amazed at the fact that he could make her want him so badly. The big man finally slid down on the bed until he was almost falling off it. He bent at the waist and started kissing her back, hot swirls of tongue and soft brushes of lips that swept down like a wave until he reached the cleft of her bottom. He turned his head and kissed one cheek and she laughed faintly; he did the same to the other and she sighed.

Now he was nervous.

He'd never done anything like what he wanted to before but knew he wanted to try. Brushing aside his reservations, he kissed lower and nuzzled her thighs with his tongue. Elly writhed on the bed below him, facedown of course, so her movements were limited. His access to what he wanted was limited as well but he thought it would do for a start. Zoro squirmed further down and kissed between her thighs, wondering at the odd folds and flaps of skin so different from his body's sex. Boldened by the feverish cry she gave at his faintest touch he lightly stroked the lower folds with a finger as his tongue lapped. He barely touched anything with his mouth but his finger gently slipped inside. He withdrew and watched her face as he slowly worked it in and out.

"Oh sweetheart, bite my neck..."

He suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Ah, what?" He choked on the few words that pushed past his restricted throat. Breathing roughly, he reached out and untied the blindfold. It had almost fallen off anyway. Her deep purple eyes stared hotly into his and he shuddered at the implications within them.

"Kitten, what's gotten into you?"

"Zoro, I'm sorry," she panted, "But when you were doing that behind me, I..." She paused, whined, and arched her back, unable to continue. Her lover frowned. Zoro didn't usually have giant leaps of intellectual thought, but he struggled with this for a few moments, his hand gently stroking her back to calm her.

He called her stupid cat, or kitten when they were intimate. It's what she had been when he first met her. And how did cats make love? He really didn't know but he knew the basic position: the one he'd been in. Elly seemed nervous and maybe even uncomfortable for the first time since they'd made love. He pulled her up off the bed and into his arms immediately, holding her close.

"Shh, kitten," he whispered. "Shh."

"I shocked you, I'm sorry."

"Bah. What's wrong with that?" He rocked her a little, then kissed her neck. He did it again and then growled against it. A loud mew made him rush onwards, trying to explain. "We always did this when you were human. Should love you every way."

"What..." She began, but he shook his head then said again, more firmly.

"Do love you every way." He laid her back down on the bed in her original position and hugged his body close to hers. "Change."

"No it's okay, I..."

"Change." His voice was the rumble of an approaching storm, stern, commanding. He snarled against her side, roughly, with love and greedy lust.

"But..." Elly was panting so quickly she could barely get enough air but she couldn't stop. She had been sure this was a bad idea but couldn't think of why now.

" _Change_ , cat!" Zoro was rubbing against her soft behind, losing what little control he had. He wanted to take her the way she wanted, now. It wasn't just that it seemed important but now that the idea had been planted in his mind he wanted fur caressing his skin as he thrust, fur tickling his chest as they made love. It inflamed him; it was so different, it was a challenge! He never backed away from anything different. She was wavering in her resolve when he bared his teeth again and bit her neck fairly hard.

Purple striped fur flashed quickly under his fingers and lightly sweating body. He gasped at the erotic thrill; it was like he'd been deftly tickled in places he didn't know felt that good. Her tail waved wildly in his face, long and split at the tip. Zoro absently threw it back over his shoulder and hoisted himself up. He didn't bother to ask if she was ready since her entire body spoke it louder than words. He took a shuddering breath and set himself, pushing in as slow as he could. He'd closed his eyes so he didn't see her face turning around as much as it could to try and watch him. When he opened them again he noticed her ears were flicking back.

"All right?"

"Was going to ask the same thing..."

"M'fine," Zoro grunted, thrusting evenly. He grinned through the pleasure. Another little game they sometimes enjoyed. He was good at hiding his emotions and could hold a normal conversation unless thoroughly provoked.

"So am I," she panted, digging sharp claws into the mattress. The big man chuckled and reached down to stroke her tail. He cheated outrageously when it came to these games. Elly's fur actually raised along her back as she hissed.

"Why, you little..!"

"Not little," Zoro's voice was getting rougher.

"Ha!" She choked and moaned softly.

"Ergh..." He was straining. She heard him, knew that little catch in his voice. So she purred his name softly, seductively, gasping at the end. Zoro clutched her hips and moved faster, a properly-aimed thrust causing her pleasure to peak suddenly. When she cried his name this time it was during orgasm and he completely lost control. Shuddering, he fell forwards onto her body. His full-throated exclamation of release was loud enough to cause her amusement.

"Damn, they had to hear that downstairs," she whispered.

"Good," he panted. He removed himself from her body with a small pang and quickly handed her a tissue from the side table to clean up. "Makes us even."


End file.
